


Landslide

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Swearing, but ends as not klance, not really klance centric, pidge is a jealous bean, rocks fall down a lot, starts as klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Pidge doesn't want to accept her crush on Lance, he's happy with Keith. Pidge is happy as long as Lance is happy, but when a mission causes the two to be alone, maybe she can't handle the truths tumbling down after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @the-vegetarian-artist on tumblr drew some amazing art and it was too good not to write a fic all about it. And also ANGST. So, we somehow worked alone but also together and this came from that amazing drawing. Hooray! #angst

Pidge liked Lance, like a lot, and she hated that fact. She hated the way that when he laughed her heart beat a little faster, and when he threw, she had butterflies in her stomach and she especially hated the way that when he looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes, she could feel herself falling in love with him all over again. She could tolerate the hate, really, but she couldn’t tolerate the way she felt herself becoming more and more envious as she saw Lance grow closer and closer to Keith, his boyfriend and her teammate. 

 

Pidge had long since accepted the fact that she’d never get any guy, she was too hard around the edges. Even before she had become “Pidge” guys only liked her physical features, her long hair and feminine frame. When she began hiding it, it was no wonder all the love confessions and crushes had stopped. She wasn’t complaining, she was glad that guys had stopped chasing after her, they mostly just distracted her from what she was trying to get done. 

 

Yet, seeing Keith holding Lance’s hand, sharing sweet, hidden glances from across rooms and small kisses when they thought no one was watching, it hurt her. The feeling ran all the way down to her core and she just wanted to tear her heart out and serve it to the sickening love birds on a silver platter, they were already eating away at her heart, might as well make it easier for them.

 

On one particular morning, she found herself seated between the two on the couches while Allura was trying to give them the rundown on the latest mission.

 

“Paladins, please focus instead of flirting behind Pidge’s head,” Allura sounded almost as exasperated as Pidge felt, the two had been playfully wrestling with their hands behind her head for the entire debriefing, and Pidge was about to flip them both over her shoulder; she had the leverage and adrenaline from being super annoyed at them to do it, but Shiro would probably scold her instead of dealing with the sickening right side of Voltron.

 

The two at least had the decency to look embarrassed as they dropped their hands into their laps and gave Allura their full attention. 

 

“Thank you, now, this mission is pretty straight forward. Good luck, Paladins!” 

 

The five humans raced from the deck to get in there lions, they had a mission to get to. Pidge shook her head, she could do this, it was a simple stealth mission, she was the master at those.

 

The five paladins flew in formation down to the dark planet, noticing the slight tints of green and purple that sunk into the ground of the planet, giving it an eerie blacklight effect in the otherwise dull and lifeless solar system.

 

Pidge felt a shiver down her back as she approached the planet, something was going to go wrong, she could feel it. 

 

Pidge carefully landed her lion down next to the four other lions that were waiting for her to touch down. She landed with a small sigh, hopefully the small pit in her stomach was just bad food goo and not a real teller that something would go wrong. Pidge shook her head, trying to clear it, since when did she believe in weird feelings and the Universe? That was Hunk’s job, not her’s. 

 

Pidge hopped out of the chair and raced to join her fellow paladins, the sooner she got out there, the sooner they’d be done.

 

“Alright, there may be some Galra here, but do not engage if possible, our mission is to find the special crystals and get out before we’re caught.” Shiro said, looking at each of the teens with a deadly serious gaze, making sure they all understood. Pidge nodded back, she’d focus on the mission and not the right half of Voltron, who were currently holding each other’s hands like their lives depended on it. 

 

Pidge steeled her gaze, she would not let the choking feeling come back. Lance was happy, and that’s all that mattered.

 

“Right, stick together down there gang, the mines are a maze and we don’t need anyone getting lost.” Shiro turned and led the way into the tunnels, just in time because rain had begun to fall as the last of their group entered the tunnels.

 

Pidge looked at the dull gray rain that splattered on the hard surface of the planet, thudding softly on the ground as the drops exploded and splash over the green, purple and black ground. She tried to admire it, it looked like the rain that used to fall on Earth. It looked like the rain Lance missed, the rain he’d talk about every night she caught him sitting in the observation deck. The dried tear streaks she saw in the starlight that no one else noticed. 

 

“Pidge look out!” Pidge turned to see Lance dive at her, tackling her to the ground as a loud rumble shook the tunnel around them. 

 

Pidge didn’t see the rocks come tumbling down, but she felt the ground shake as she hit the dirt with Lance shielding most of her with his body. She heard the shouts of their friends on the other side of the tumbled rocks calling for them, asking about their wellbeing. 

 

“Pidge! Lance! Are you two okay? Can you hear us?” Shiro’s muffled voice shouted from what felt like far away, he wasn’t bothering with using the coms in their helmets for some reason.

 

“Shiro, we’re fine, but it looks bad, too many rocks.” Pidge answered, shifting under Lance to look over his shoulder and assess the situation.

 

“So getting you three out might be a bit... rocky?” Lance groaned, rolling to his side and staring at the roof of the sub tunnel he had tackled Pidge into.

 

“Lance, not the time. Pidge, can you see any way out?” Shiro asked, the concern obvious in his voice despite the distance and rocks between their leader and the trapped paladins.

 

“No, the tunnel just goes on and on, maybe they-” Pidge couldn’t finish her sentence, the sounds of guns firing came from the other side of the rocks and Hunks surprised yelp as the three remaining paladins ran from their current position. Lance and Pidge catching on and quieting their chatter to hushed whispers.

 

“Pidge, can you get up? I didn’t crush you with my dashing good looks, did I?” Lance smirked, offering her a hand up. Pidge took it gratefully, shoving a blush down as tried to stand.

 

Pidge barely made it to her feet before a strangled yelp squeezed passed her lips. Lance caught her and held her up off her left ankle.

 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Lance, let go!” She hissed, grabbing at one of his hands and trying her hardest to pry it off of her. Lance’s grip was firm but gentle, not moving even an inch.

 

“No, you are hurt, let me help you.” Lance gave the girl a hard glare that she challenged with her own. Eventually she tore her gaze away from his, she couldn’t keep looking into his dark blue eyes without a blush creeping up. She just had to get trapped with her crush and then twist her ankle. Just her luck.

 

“Common, I won’t carry you, but you can use me as a crutch, does that help your pride?” Lance teased, wrapping an arm around her waist and practically holding her up by her belt. Pidge nodded and reached up to hold onto his shoulder and they started their slow and careful walk down the dark, almost pitch black tunnel.

They traveled in silence, no word from Shiro or the others and Pidge focusing all her energy on not crying from the pain shooting up her leg with each step, she might have done more damage to her leg than she originally thought.

 

After a while, Lance stopped, still holding her up by her belt and keeping most of her weight off her injured foot. 

 

“We’ll never catch them at this rate, get on.” Lance stooped down low to the ground, Pidge thankful he couldn’t see her face. Her blush was so embarrassing as she realized what he wanted her to do.

 

“N-no! Lance this is fine, we can go faster, my ankle is fine!” Pidge shook her head, despite him not being able to see her do it.

 

“No, you are close to tears, get on and we can get you to a healing pod faster.” Lance barked, he didn’t seem to be taking no for an answer. 

 

Pidge huffed, but hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Lance pushed himself up off the ground before resting his hands under both her knees to secure her on his back.

 

“Alright, Brave Knight. Tonight we ride, to freedom!” Lance gave a terrible horse impression as he took off at a slight jog, careful not to jostle Pidge’s injured ankle too much as he followed the only path they could take.

 

They continued in silence, the tunnel staying dark, but occasionally they felt spatters of rain from the leaky tunnel roof above them.

 

“Pidge, do you hate me?” Lance asked out of the blue, Pidge giving a curious look down at him from the sudden question.

 

“What?!” She squawked, wondering where Lance got that idea.

 

“Don’t deny it, even Keith-the-Oblivious noticed the glares you’ve been giving me lately. I love that boy, but damn is he oblivious.” Lance chuckled, shaking Pidge’s okay leg lightheartedly. 

 

Pidge sighed and shook her head, leaning her head on Lance’s shoulder and cheek. She had to tell him, right? That’s what Hunk would tell her to do, that’s what she was telling herself to do. 

 

“Lance, I don’t hate you.” She could feel Lance smile, as if a huge relief had been lifted from her shoulders. 

 

“Lance, I l-” The rumbling was back, cutting off Pidge’s confession. She looked up to see the spiderweb cracks racing across the ceiling and small chunks falling down.

 

“Get down!” She shouted, using her superior arm strength to shove Lance to the wall of the tunnel, landing on top of him as the tunnel caved in on the two, burying them in the dirt and rubble. 

 

Lance came to first, shaking his head to clear it from the ringing sound he heard in his head. 

 

“Pidge?” He croaked, a cough claiming his body as dirt and dust still swirled in the air. 

 

When he didn’t get a response, Lance began to look around, panic filling his chest as he couldn’t find the young girl that he had come to care for. 

 

“Pidge?!” He shouted, tugging his foot free from under the rock it had been under. He searched for any spec of green or white armor, finally spotting some just out of arm’s reach. 

 

“Pidge!” Lance practically threw himself at the girl as he grabbed for her, pulling her into his lap.

 

Pidge  had had better days. She was battered and bloody. Her armor scratched and cracked, and beginning to turn red. She was unconscious, her face twisted and scrunched into a painful grimace. Lance could tell more than her leg was injured and broken. 

 

“Pidge, can, can you hear me?” Lance felt his throat closing in on itself. Lance tried to wipe some of the blood from her face off, her helmet must have fallen off somewhere during the rock tumble and causing the rocks to hit her. 

 

Lance could hear the painful wailing, and feel the rain falling. He felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body and he was dying. But he wasn’t dying, and neither was Pidge, right?

 

The wailing continued as Lance cradled Pidge’s unconscious body near himself, hoping that whoever was wailing would attract the rest of his team and help him save Pidge. 

 

After what seemed like years of waiting, Lance felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. Underneath the wailing Lance could her Shiro, but he couldn’t tell what he was saying. 

 

Lance didn’t remember Pidge being taken by Hunk, or Keith taking Lance by the hand and leading him back to Red. Lance couldn’t figure out how he had made it to the sick bay of the castle or when the wailing had stopped. But he remembered when Keith had asked to talk with him in private, when Keith had asked Lance about his feelings.

 

“I, I have no idea, Keith. I’m sorry.” Lance fumbled, his hands resting uselessly in between his legs, for once he didn’t have the energy to move.

 

Keith sighed, grabbing Lance’s hand and holding it in his own. 

 

“Lance, you like her, don’t you?” 

 

Neither boy met the other’s gaze, both knowing the answer and yet, neither willing to state it. 

 

“It’s fine Lance, this was just a fling for me too.” Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, conveying all the emotions they had no words for. There was no bitterness, only understanding.

 

Lance squeezed back, finally able to answer, “it’s just, we started out strangling each other’s throats, I thought,” Lance sighed, taking a breath before continuing. “I thought it was something more.”

 

Keith laughed dryly, shaking Lance’s arm around a bit, “it’s okay, we became fast friends, we both were confused. But, we still are friends, right?”

 

Lance chuckled, letting go of Keith’s hand to wrap the boy in a hug.

 

“Of course.”

 

The two stayed like that for a while, both accepting that not all friendships or crushes become more than that, yet neither willing to let the other feel rejected or unloved. They loved each other, but not in the way they had thought. 

 

Lance eventually headed back to the sick bay, waiting for Pidge to wake up.

 

The rest of the crew would come and check on the boy every so often, making sure he was resting from his own injuries (luckily only bruises and some scrapes) and eating. 

 

Lance lost count of how many ticks he had been waiting, but he was there when the pod opened and Pidge spilled out onto the floor, Lance catching her before her head hit the ground.

 

“Pidge! Thank goodness you’re okay!” Lance cheered, helping her up before grabbing her in a large hug. 

 

Pidge stiffened for a second, softening eventually into the hug and wrapping her own arms around his waist.

 

She didn’t know what had happened after she saved him from being crushed by the rocks, but she felt like something was changing, and this something would be for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the amazing artist that inspired this @the-vegetarian-artist and find me @the-majestic-space-pigeon or @askthe2memepaladins over on tumblr!   
> Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
